The present invention is directed to an earring which is easily and readily attached to an ear lobe, and which allows for the sandwiching of the ear lobe by two dangles.
There are many known earring constructions designed for ears that are pierced and non-pierced. Examples for such earrings are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 292,810; 718,708 and 758,848.